


Boku no Korean Hero

by HokutoYuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokutoYuuri/pseuds/HokutoYuuri
Summary: Os namorados Seung-gil Lee e Phichit Chulanont assistem juntos a um episódio de Boku no Hero Academia (ou quase).





	Boku no Korean Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Às vezes eu faço apostas aleatórias em posts no meu Facebook e quando eu as perco, eu escrevo como prenda.  
> Dessa vez, eu perdi pra @Shin_Ah, então essa fic é pra ela.  
> Espero que ela goste e você também, caro leitor. 
> 
> Boa leitura e divirta-se. :)

 

Namorar Phichit Chulanont era qualquer coisa menos rotineiro e tedioso para Seung-gil Lee. Claro que havia complicações como a ponte aérea Seul e Bangkok e a agenda apertada entre treinamentos e competições, mas nada que não fosse superável com uma boa dose de paciência, amor e a necessidade de ver o namorado. E eram esses ingredientes que faziam agora Seung-Gil estar praticamente deitado no sofá, mexendo no celular, com Phichit entre suas pernas e apoiado em seu peito. Este, por sua vez, fazia movimentos bruscos por qualquer coisa que passava na TV.

 

"Se importa de prestar atenção?" O tailandês reclamou, pausando o programa. "Eu guardei este episódio da segunda temporada pra ver com você!" 

 

"E estamos vendo." O coreano retrucou, ajustando-se confortavelmente de lado para buscar o olhar do namorado, que o observava avidamente.

 

"Não estamos." Chulanont devolveu, pegando o celular do namorado e o jogando para longe no sofá. "Você estava me trocando por aquele celular ali. E isso vindo de mim é grave, você sabe."

 

Seung-gil olhou para a TV e viu de relance um monte do que parecia ser gelo distorcido, provavelmente por causa de uma imagem de transição, e soube que estava em uma situação difícil. Até prestara atenção no começo e às vezes olhava a tela para ver o que acontecia, mas Phichit, seu cabelo e corpo macios e seu calor eram muito mais interessantes do  que o desenho que assistia.

 

Desenho não, como era mesmo o nome? Anime? Algo do gênero. As notícias do celular eram mais interessantes que isso, e, sendo bem sincero, não precisava dos olhos para se afogar no cheirinho e na maciez do namorado.

 

"Não estava assistindo." Assumiu o coreano, olhando os olhos negros do namorado. "Phichit, eu entendo que você goste das tendências pops asiáticas, kpop e esses desenhos e revistas japonesas, mas..."

 

" _Anime e mangá_ , Seung-gil."  Phichit consertou, divertido. "De que século você saiu?"

 

"Eu só não entendo o motivo de eu ter que assistir isso quando nós poderíamos estar fazendo algo muito mais interessante." O coreano argumentou, a mão sutilmente entrando por baixo da blusa do tailandês, brincando com o cós da calça de moletom que o namorado usava, até que os dedos alcançaram a pele um pouco abaixo do elástico da cueca, próximo à virilha e às intimidades, acariciando suavemente a área de forma tentadora e íntima.

 

"Eu estou tentando te mostrar algo." O viciado em Instagram e selfies disse, resistindo à tentação.

 

Ciente de que tinha a atenção do amante, apertou o play. A luta brutal de poderes especiais voltou a correr na tela e Seung-gil não entendia muita coisa, apenas que era um tanto violento para seus padrões pessoais. De repente, um dos homens da tela começou a pegar fogo e pouco depois também produzia gelo ao mesmo tempo e nada mais fazia sentido, exceto uma grande nuvem de fumaça. Ao que parecia, um rapaz de cabelos verdes perdera a luta e isso parecia ser importante pro enredo. Phichit voltou um pouco, buscando a imagem do rapaz que estava metade pegando fogo, metade criando cristais de gelo no próprio corpo e pausou.

 

"Por mais que eu goste de anime e mangá, você sabe que eu prefiro coisas fofinhas, coisas do dia-a-dia, mais românticas, ou até mesmo comédias e histórias escolares… Você sabe o quanto eu amo Sakura Card Captors e Sailor Moon, não sabe? Chulanont iniciou o discurso, buscando as palavras certas. "Enfim, eu não busco shonens como estes para assistir."

 

Seung-gil piscou, ainda impassível. Ele sabia que algo viria daí, mas não fazia ideia do que esperar.

 

"Mas assim que eu vi esse cara circulando pelas postagens do Tumblr, eu parei o que tava fazendo e fui ver esse anime, porque esse cara..." O tailandês apontou para TV e parou para pensar um pouco. 

 

Como ia explicar que o anime lhe chamou atenção pelas fanarts gays, especialmente aquelas entre os dois personagens na tela? Sem chegar a alguma conclusão decente, seguiu explicando os seus sentimentos: 

 

"O nome desse cara é Todoroki Shouto, do anime Boku no Hero Academia. E ele está lutando contra Midoriya Izuku, o Deku. Todoroki me lembrou de você quando eu mais sentia sua falta, então eu maratonei a primeira temporada todinha e deixei algumas coisas pra ver com você..."

 

O menor parou de falar quando viu que o coreano não parecia impressionado. Seu ânimo habitual ficou um tanto minguado, uma onda de nervosismo acelerou seu coração. 

 

"Então está dizendo que começou a assistir a esse desenho esquisito porque esse rapaz estranho te lembrou de mim?" Lee perguntou, como quem analisa as informações dadas.

 

Chulanont apenas anuiu, sem saber o que esperar, e gostou quando viu um sutil curvar de lábios para cima perante a afirmativa.

 

"E que esse... Todoroki, né? Que passou a luta inteira soltando poder de gelo, te lembrou de mim? Eu entendo que não me chamam de iceberg coreano porque eu patino artisticamente no gelo, se é que você me entende. Você é o lado solar e caloroso desse relacionamento e isso é indiscutível." O coreano falou, ainda acariciando intimamente aquela pele gostosa e macia, mesmo sem prestar a atenção.

 

Nenhuma confirmação sobre personalidade exuberante do tailandês era necessária, mas isso não impediu Phichit de abrir um sorriso radiante perante os elogios raros e diretos do namorado, aquecendo o peito de Seung-gil.

 

"Mas aí o mesmo rapaz pega fogo e você ainda se lembra de mim?" Com o rápido assentimento do tailandês, ele completou: "Por quê?"

 

Phichit não disse nada e nem desviou o olhar do namorado, apenas conduziu a mão coreana magra de dedos finos a lhe tocar mais diretamente e... 

 

_Oh!_

 

O sorriso tailandês agora era malicioso, as bochechas estavam coradas e sentiu seu namorado semi-ereto contra os dedos hesitantes. Sem demora, pegou-o por inteiro, tocando-o sem qualquer pudor, adorando ouvir os gemidos baixinhos, cheios de prazer e apreciação que ele soltava. 

 

"Então era desse tipo de _fogo_ que você tava falando?" O coreano perguntou, a voz suave e grave soando como uma carícia que duplicou a excitação de Phichit. 

 

Antes de se deixar levar de vez pelo clima, Seung-gil fez uma promessa para si mesmo em sua mente: assistiria ao tal de Boku no Hero Academia e descobriria se tinha algum personagem parecido com Phichit... _Talvez_ aquele rapaz de cabelo verde e sardas que parecia ser fofo, mas quebrava todos os dedos na hora da luta e era aflitivo... Qual era o mesmo o nome dele? Deku? Midori... Não importava agora, ele assistiria ao anime depois e então o surpreenderia com qualquer coisa relacionada a isso. Mas depois, porque agora estava ocupado demais aproveitando o beijo que Phichit lhe dava.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oi. o/ 
> 
> Antes de mais nada, eu preciso fazer uns disclaimers: eu não sou capista ou designer, mas espero que a capa tenha ficado boa. A segunda coisa é que eu não assisto BnHA, tudo o que eu sei são os trocentos spoilers que lotam minha timeline, mas isso deve ter ficado claro na fic. 
> 
> Eu espero que essa fic marque a minha volta à escrita. O que significa dizer que o que está pendente cofcofcofClosercofcofcof vai ser atualizado. 
> 
> Se quiser apostar comigo ou jogar papo fora via Facebook, eu estou aqui: www.facebook.com/HokutoYuuri2/ 
> 
> Favoritos são agradecidos de antemão, então gratidão. <3  
> Comentários são bem-vindos, nem que seja um oi. Vou responder todos, "aja o que ajar", leve o tempo que levar. hahahaha 
> 
> Enfim, é isso. Tenha uma boa semana e uma boa vida.  
> Até a próxima. :D


End file.
